Recovery
by Ashley Marie Whitlock
Summary: 6 months after edward leaves bella in new moon. bella can't get over the cullens so her parents give her an ultimatum move on or else but there is something special going on with bella something she doesnt fully understand but can a certain curly haired blonde help her .. will they help each other heal .. will they find love along the way or will they end the world as we know it
1. Chapter 1

**recovery**

chapter 1

It's been six months since Edward left me in the forest. It has been the worst six months of my short life. I always knew I wasn't good enough for him, but I believed him when he said that he loved me. I never thought he would leave me. I had made him and his family my whole world. They were everything I had ever wanted. They were a real family, nothing like the sad excuse for one I had known my whole life. Carlisle and Esme were the mother and father I had always yearned for, parents that would take care of me instead of the other way around. Emmett was the big brother I had always wished I had. Alice was my best friend, well more than that really we were like sisters. I had never seen eye to eye with Rose and had been kept away from Jasper at all costs but I even missed them. Not that it matters now! They had all left me. Threw me away like an old toy they no longer wanted to play with.

I was devastated when they left. All I could do was cry and sleep but whenever I slept I was plagued by horrible nightmares. I didn't go to school for weeks. Finally Charlie put his foot down " there is only two months left of the school year Bella, and I am not going to sit here and watch you throw away your whole life just because some stupid boy broke your heart!" So i finished the school year, barely passing some of my classes. it's hard to concentrate on school work when it feels like you are dieing on the inside. at least I had good grades before so I was still able to graduate with a 3.0 gpa. it was almost the end of the summer now and I could tell that Charlie was almost to his breaking point again. well who could blame him, I hadn't left the house all summer and I only left my room when he forced me to.

I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard a knock at the door. I tuned it out, must be someone for Charlie. until I heard Charlie yell " Bella, would you come down here please?" oh for christ sakes what now I have only been up here for three days this time whats the big deal. but not wanting to push Charlie too far I went down stairs to see what he could possibly want. when I reached the kitchen I immediately knew what the big deal was. standing there in Charlie's living room was my mother! I could tell by the look of guilt on Charlie's face that this was not another one of her surprize visits... oh no they were in it together on this one... oh this should be just great!


	2. AN

**_A/N:_**

**_so sorry about taking so long to update this story! i know i promised a few of you that this would be up over a week ago and i am so sorry that i lied ... i didnt mean to but i am a single mother of a 2 1/2 year old , i work a full time job and have recently had some personal issues come up so i am sorry i havent gotten the time to type up the chapter _**

**_i am about to go into work and won't get home till about 2 am but i will be posting at least one chapter when i get home.. i have chapter two completely finished i just have to type it out and chapter three is about 3/4 of the way done i might try to post it tonight as well to make up for the delay ! _**

**_i will also be posting my first fanfiction that i wrote on my other account (i cant remember the password to the account haha) it is called "the pull" and is also another jasper/bella story... _**

**_also i am looking for a beta of this story if anyone is interested let me know! _**


	3. Chapter 2

_**ok short little author's note I was not going to put one on this chapter but some jerk decided to post a review that was extremely rude ... so I am only gonna say this once .. this is only the second fanfiction story I have ever written, I got an idea for this story so I started writing it for myself and if some you happen to enjoy it that's awesome but if you don't like it then don't read it .. simple as that .. I can handle criticism and I love seeing reviews but I won't deal downgrading reviews .. also I do not own twilight .. **_

_**recovery**_

_**chapter 2**_

"Bella, you look ... well just awful. oh I have missed you so much. you just have to come back to Jacksonville with me. phil misses you and the sun is just great, you will just love it there I know you will!" well my mother never was one to beat around the bush. "mom, its good to see you too but i have said this before and I will say it one last time. I AM NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITH YOU! I love it here in forks. I don't want to go to florida." thats when Charlie stepped in " Bella please calm down. your mother and I would like to talk to you about a few things. why don't we all go sit down in the living room.

we all sat down, me and mom on the couch and Charlie in his chair. but he shut off the TV, wow this must be serious. my parents shared a silent glance and then my mother began. "Bella I realize you have been through a lot in the last year but hunny you can't just lock your self up in your room for the rest of your life. you have the world at your fingertips. you need to move on from your breakup and do something with your life before it passes you by." wow she just really doesn't get it does she? I was so mad at her for not understanding i jumped off the couch and yelled " mom it's just not that simple. trust me i wish it was but it just isn't! don't you this i have tried to get over it? .. I have tried i just can't , and I NEVER WILL!" thats when mom jumped up as well screaming "ISABELLA MARIE SWAN YOU CAN AND YOU WILL! YOU WILL MOVE ON AND DO SOMETHING WITH YOUR LIFE, COME LIVE WITH ME or , or, OR I WILL HAVE YOU COMITTED!"

"woah, woah ladies I think both of you need to calm down so you can think about this rationally." Charlie said coming to stand between us. " Renee , why don't I take you back to your hotel for the night I think you both need to sleep on this tonight and then we can try this again tomorrow" mom sighed " ok Charlie I guess your right .. good night Bella, we will talk again tomorrow . I love you." and with that my mom and Charlie left . it was nice to be alone after all of that yelling . the closest hotel was over an hour away in Port Angeles, so Charlie wouldn't be back for a while.

that was good because I definitely needed some time to my self to calm the fuck down. so went up to my room to get ready for bed but I couldn't get my mind off the fight with my mom. she had never spoken to me to me like that before. I couldn't remember anyone ever speaking to me like that before. I couldn't remember ever being this angry with anyone before. I mean who in the hell does she think she is talking to me like that? saying the things that she said to me and that last ultimatum. she thinks she knows everything just because she has been around the block more times than the mail man. well guess what mommy dearest you don't know shit! you have no idea how much i loved Edward or how much I lost when he left cuz it wasnt just some stupid boy breaking my heart into a million pieces. it was that plus losing my parents, my brother, my best friend and sister, my eternal immortality. when they left they didn't just rip out my heart and step on it, they tore out part of my soul and crushed it. that's what she doesn't understand. someone doesn't just move on from a crushed soul.

i was so caught up in my anger i hadn't noticed what was going on around me. when i looked up i realized that everything that wasnt bolted down to the floor, was now floating at least a foot above where it should be. oh wow, what the fuck! and with a crash it all fell at the same time. well that was extremely weird and I all of a sudden was very weak. the next thing I knew I was waking up on my bedroom floor to the sound of the house phone ringing.

I ran downstairs and caught the phone on the last ring. "hello" I said. "oh hello Bella , this is deputy dan down at the station. I was wondering if the chief was there, since its nearly noon and he still hasn't came in to work?" well that was really weird Charlie never misses work.


End file.
